How It All Began
by Never Ending and Everlasting
Summary: Katherine is a demigod daughter of Poseidon. Join her on her quest to save her mother and a forgotten goddess. Another thing, she's in love with Nico di Angelo. P.S. This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_How It All Began_

_My name is Katherine Adams. I have a dorky twin brother named Angel. Though in my opinion he's probably Satan's spawn. I mean he's always getting into fights. He's been kicked out of at least 10 boarding schools. This school year he didn't get kicked out which is a miracle. If any of you are wondering he goes to an all boys boarding school and I go to an all girls. I only know he didn't get kicked out because my mom called me to tell me that a ship was here to take us home and I asked about Angel._

_Anyway let's get back to the topic of my family. My mom is single. She also doesn't like to talk about my dad. He abandoned us when she was 7 months pregnant. She was only 19 when she had us and my dad was 21. She has brown curly hair. Not the afro kind. More like she used a curling iron, only it's naturally like that. And she has dark green eyes. _

_My mom says my dad had black hair and sea green eyes, which explains where we got our hair color and eyes. However my hair is curly like my mom's. And I dyed a purple stripe on my hair when I was 13._

_Angel and I are 15 but he looks like he's older than that and I look like a child that's innocent. It's insulting. My friend, Emily, looks her age which is 15._

_She has dirty blond hair and blue eyes and creamy looking skin. She got her skin color from her mom and hair and eyes from her dad. Her dad has tan skin and she gets sunburned when she tries to get tan. So that's how we know she got it from her mother. Her mom left just like my dad. She had Emily and left her at her dad's doorstep. It's sad. He was home and then there was a knock at his door. His maid went to get it and came back with a baby in a cradle and a letter. _

_The letter said,' Rick, the baby is our child. Her name is Emily. I would keep her but I can't. He would try to kill her. He must not know of her existence. I'm sorry for dumping her on you. But please, keep her safe. For her sake and mine. I Love You' I memorized the letter after reading it so many times. That's not weird, right?_

_Anyway Emily's like a sister to me. In fact she's going on the ship with me and Angel since we all go to Peru for school and live in Beverly Hills. Another thing about Emily is that she has dyslexia and ADHD like me and Angel. Also Emily has a huge crush an Angel. Whenever she's talks to him she turns as red as a tomato. And Angel also has a crush on her. Everyone knows he has a crush on her except her. And vice versa. I mean it's so obvious._

_He flirts with her and when James, one of our neighbors, made a move on her Angel punched him. He broke James' nose. He never did that for me when James made a move on me earlier that year, and I'm his sister. We were in the same womb for 9 months and he doesn't punch anyone that hits on me, but he does punch anyone who hits on Emily. And Emily knows that and she stills doesn't know about how he feels about her. _

_People are getting more retarded. And when a girl flirts with Angel she gets jealous and walks up to the girl and the conversation would be like this or something similar_

_Emily: Hey, didn't you have to do that thing?_

_Girl: What thing?_

_Emily: You know. That thing. Don't worry, I'll keep him company._

_Girl: what thing?_

_Emily: That thing._

_Girl: What thing?!_

_Angel: No need to shout._

_Girl: I'm just asking her what thing._

_Emily: * sighs in frustration* That thing. _

_And the rest of the conversation would go on like that until the girl would get tired and walk away_

_Emily:* as girl's walking away* Don't worry, I'll keep him company!_

_It's pathetic but it works. The first time she did it I was laughing so hard I almost peed my pants. And then one time on Valentine's Day, Angel got Emily 2 boxes of chocolates. Only her. I admit it. I'm jealous because my brother is the only guy in my life that I care for deeply and he doesn't seem to care about me. I want his love since I never had my father to love me so I turned to my brother and he's to busy with Emily to pay any attention to me. But I would rather drop dead than admit that to him. _

_Let's go back to the Valentine's story. So he got Emily 2 boxes of chocolate and no one else. Not even our mom, the woman who gave birth to us. Our mom could've chosen to have abortion or whatever they did to get rid of babies, but instead she chose to give us a chance at living and he didn't even give her a letter or anything. Boys are so selfish. I, on the other hand bought a box of chocolates for my mom and cards for Mr. Evans (Emily's dad), Angel (selfish jerk), and Emily._

_I remember what I wrote on Angel's card,' You didn't get mom anything?! You are so selfish. For once in your life think about others instead of yourself. How is it that you and I are twins? We are nothing alike! Mom should send you to a public school and not send you any allowance so you can learn your lesson.' I know how to get to him._

_Yes, I remember the look on his face when he read that, utter horror. He depends on his allowance for everything. The only reason I knew that he didn't get mom anything is that he gave the boxes of chocolates to Emily earlier that day and I asked what he got for me._

_His reply, "I was suppose to get you something?"_

_My reply, "I'll take that as a nothing. Did you at least get something for mom?" Then he had this guilty look on his face when I said that. "You selfish jerk. Mom probably got you something wonderful and this is how you repay her?" and then I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the kitchen to use his hands to play knives._

_Now what you're probably thinking is, ' How can you do that to your own brother?!' but he didn't get hurt. I'm really good at knives. I've practiced so many times on the maids and butlers I became really good at that game. And I did it as a punishment so, you know, he deserved it._

_And our mom did get us something great. She gave me a huge teddy bear that's been patiently waiting for me to come back, and my mom got Angel a big box of chocolate that had at least 30 chocolates. He got diarrhea the next day since he ate the whole box in less than 20 minutes. He's obsessed with candy and I'm obsessed with chips, but my mom doesn't let me eat them because she says they're not healthy._

_My mom is too worried about my health and Angels to let us eat greasy things. I think my grandma died of a heart attack because she had all her veins that connect to the heart clogged because she ate a lot of grease or something. My mom says the memory is blurry. My grandma died when my mom was 12, but the weird thing is that there is no grave stone with grandma's name and that my mom doesn't have any pictures of grandma. _

_By what my mom says about what she says she remembers about grandma she sounds evil. Nothing like my mom. My mom is the BEST mom. On July 5__th__, mine and Angel's, she got Angel a skating ramp that's in our backyard. And she got One Direction to come to my birthday. In fact I'm friends with them. I haven't talked to them for a while. Like a year. But when we hung out at the party it's like the last time I talked to them was yesterday instead of a year._

_And then the next present both Angel and I got from mom was 2 husky babies. 1 for each. They were only a month old. And they were so cute. That was my 14__th__ birthday. And now I'm 15 and it's winter and yet it seems like my 14__th__ birthday was not even a week ago._

_Each year I look forward to my birthday but when I was 10 I used to think birthdays were pointless. I thought that you were celebrating that you were a year closer to death. When I told my mom this she laughed. She said, "You're looking at it the wrong way. Yes, in a way it's like celebrating that you're a year closer to death but you're also celebrating that you survived another year. Another year of living." That's what she said to me. I never forgot it. Like it was going to help me when I'm in a situation._

_Anyway I was coming home for winter break and be with my family and friends back at home. I thought I was going to cuddle up with my mom on the sofa watching romantic movies and commenting on who we thought was cute and who would have been a better person to play a certain role and watch scary movies with Angel and Emily. Little did I know everything was going to change._


	2. Chapter 2

_I __entered the boat that was going to take me home with Emily. The people working on the ship got our luggage that we left outside. I went down the hall to find Angel, Emily following me. As I found the door I knew would be his room until we got home. I open the door to see Angel sitting on the floor, playing Black Ops 2 with his heavy metal music blasting through his headphones. I walk over towards him and yank his headphones off his head. He turns around startled._

" _What the hell?!" He turns back to the game only to find himself surrounded by zombies with 0 bullets. " You made me lose! I was about to get to level 25. That would have been a new record since I've only been playing for like, 30 minutes!"_

_I smile in victory. Then I frown. " Mind telling me why your eye looks like it's getting a bruise?" I touched his eye and he winced in pain. I sigh. " Mom was so happy when she found out you haven't gotten in any fights and somehow you managed to screw it all up on the last day before Winter Break. She told me she was going to get you something as a reward."_

" _It wasn't suppose to bruise so quickly." He said under his breath. Emily walks over and crouches down to inspect his eye. He starts blusing but she doesn't since she's worried._

" _It could use some ice. It will slow down the swelling. You should stop getting in to fights. What did you do to provoke the guy?" she asked. Angel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _

" _Maybe I said I caught his girlfriend making out with one of the guys he hangs out with and they looked like they were enjoying it. They were even using tongue and I told him her tongue looked really nice and wet. Then he punched me and I think I sprained his arm. I don't know. The teacher separated us before I could do any real damage."_

" _I thought your school was an only boys school." I stated._

" _It is but his girlfriend comes to our school on Fridays to make out with him. She usually comes in around lunch break and they skip the rest of classes to be in the bathroom. I walked in on them and she had her shirt off. I walked right out after that and I held it in for the rest of the day. But the only good thing about that was I got to see a hot girl with her shirt off."_

_I could tell Emily was jealous. She was probably thinking of something she could do to make him think she was hotter. _

" _You're such a pervert Angel."_

" _It probably would have been better if she didn't have her bra on."_

"_I need to take a shower. See you guys later." Emily walked out of Angel's room after that._

"_Well, I'm going to see if anyone on the ship has some Hot Cheetos." I wasn't going to actually do that. I was going to take a quick nap but if I told Angel that he would not let me sleep to get revenge for his stupid game. I walked to the other side of the hall and opened the room that was mine._

_A bed with a purple comforter greeted me. I locked the door behind me and set my alarm on my phone to wake me up in 30 minutes before I jumped on the bed. It was so soft and warm. And the sound of the waves splashing against the ship is so relaxing. My last thought before I went to sleep was, 'Something is going to happen when we get home. I just hope it isn't bad.'_

_I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. I checked my phone to see I still had 3 minutes before the alarm would go off. I groaned and got up from my comfortable spot on my bed and went to open my door. On the other side was Emily. She was in her bra and panties only._

"_What the hell are you doing in the hallway with only that?" she ignored me and grabbed me and took me to her room which was right next to mine. _

_When we entered her room, her bed was filled with a bunch of clothes that seemed to be a bit too revealing. I was surprised at all the clothes she had taken out of her bag._

_ 20 Minutes Later_

"_How do I look?" Emily posed for me to see the outfit she was wearing that she hoped would seduce Angel. I looked up from my phone with what I hope was a bored expression. I looked at Emily's outfit. I gestured for Emily to turn around. Then I observed her from behind before stand up and walking to the pile of clothes we had been through and pulled out a pair of booty shorts._

"_If you're going to wear a bikini to dinner at least wear something over your bottom part." Then a thought came in my mind._

"_I'm going to tell Angel to get his swimming shorts ready so we can all go to the pool on the deck. Then when dinner is over, after Angel comes back in his swimming shorts take off your shorts and sweater in slow motion while he's watching your every move." _

_She smirked evilly and I grinned._

"_Wear your swimming suit under your clothes and then take the clothes off when he's gone so when he comes back you're already in the water and he won't feel uncomfortable watching me strip off my clothes with his sister."_

_Yes, this was my master plan to get Angel to notice Emily's curves and to admit his love towards her. And then it will all be over with and Emily will stop bugging me about how much she wants to be with Angel. And believe me I don't want to hear my best friend tell me about how she wishes she could grab my brother and have a make-out session with him and how she wishes he would hold her and how his touches would send her shivers and how he would touch her gently and how he would do whatever he wanted with her._

_Yeah, that's when I realized when her crush was becoming more of an obsession. Then I had to get them together so she wouldn't tell me those things about my brother and just do that with him. Cause believe me, no sister wants to hear sexual things about her brother. _

_And if this plan backfires, I'm going to spend all night up until I think of a decent one. And I'm kind of desperate to get Emily to shut up about my brother. So if I have to send her naked to my brother's room to get them together, I'll do it in a blink of an eye. I'm just thankful that I'll be arriving home in 2 days._

_Then I have more of a chance of getting away from Emily in case this backfires, cause there's not many things that keep you busy on a ship and let you avoid your friend so she won't bug you about your brother being hot._

_Okay, I'm out in the hall and walking towards Angel's door. A few more meters and then this might all be over. I open the door quietly in case I startle him and make him lose and then he'll be angry at me and won't agree to go to the pool with me and Emily. He's on the computer. _

"_Angel, do you want to come to the pool with me and Angel?" He turned to me and gave me a look that said, 'Since when do you invite me to do things with you and Emily?'_

_But his reply made my heart leap out of excitement, "Sure."_

"_Get your swimming shorts ready." When I walked out of his room I did a pre-victory dance._

_ After Dinner_

"_Okay, it's time to put this pan into action!" I quickly took off my clothes to expose my black bikini. Angel just went back to his room to change. It will probably be 5 minutes until he returns. I already had one of the ship attendants clean Emily's room so she can make-out with Angel. I personally put the candles in there and instructed a random person cleaning the hall to light them after they were finished cleaning the hall. And then I had the chef prepare chocolate filled strawberries. So if anything gets screwed up, it will probably be emi;y's fault._

"_Emily don't be nervous. If you don't screw this up, Angel will make-out with you on your bed."_

_Emily wasn't as nervous after I told her that. I quickly got in the pool and waited for Angel. I can hear him. He's close. Once he was in front of Emily he stood there._

" _Why aren't you in your bathing suit?" She glanced at me before she started to take off her sweater in slow motion. He watched her and he had his mouth so open, I never thought it was possible to have it open that wide. As she proceed to her booty shorts I could see his eyes were hungry to see more of her skin. 'It's working!'_

_When she was finished she jumped in the water splashing Angel. As her head popped out from underwater she turned to Angel. "Aren't you going to join us?" He quickly recovered and jumped in. After that we played for a while until we got tired. But I know my plan worked because I heard him ask her if they could talk._

_I had to stop from doing another victory dance. After I went to my room. And in the morning, at breakfast they wouldn't stop staring at each other. Everything was perfect. It was like that for the next day too. I couldn't have been more happy. Then when we got home igot that feeling again. That something was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon. But I shook the feeling off. And I convinced my mom to let Emily sleepover. Not so she could tell me how things were going with her and Angel but to spend time with her since she was with Angel most of the time when we came home and I kind of felt left out. That was the night it happened._


	3. Chapter 3

So Emily was sleeping over tonight. We did a bunch of things girls do when they sleep over, like paint our nails and talk about boys. Just kidding. We didn't talk about boys because then Emily would talk for a whole hour about Angel and I would die of boredom. I can imagine my gravestone. 'Katherine Adams You will be missed Cause of Death: Emily Evans' Yeah

So me and Emily were watching Remember Me with Robert Pattison until my mom came. She looked worried. "Get changed girls, we're leaving." We looked at her strangely and were about to ask her questions when she held up her hand and said, "I'll explain later." With that she left us to change. We did as she told us. I put on some jeans and a purple shirt with sequins and purple uggs. Emily wore a white tank top with white jeans and white flats. What is it with her and white? But of course I shouldn't be talking since I'm obsessed with purple.

After we were dressed we went out of my room to see my mom and Angel waiting for us. "We need to leave. Now." After my mom says that we hear a screech. All the color drained from her face.

"Impossible. They couldn't have gotten it that quick." She looks scared. My mom's the bravest person I know and she doesn't get scared easily. Whatever is scaring her must be creepy.

" , what's going on and what was that?" Emily looks freaked out. I am too. I'm pretty sure Angel is too, but he's doing a good job at hiding it. My mom ignored the question.

"We have to get out before they find us. Hurry up and follow me."

My mom led us to the closet in her room and she opened it. Inside it was empty. She traced her fingers along the wall and took off a piece. The piece covered a screen. My mom pressed her thumb to the screen and I heard a click. It was a thumb scan. My mom got out of the closet and headed to her bed. She stopped before she could reach it and lifted the mat in front of the bed. It covered a trapdoor. My mom opened them and it revealed stairs.

"Come on, we don't have much time before they start searching this floor."

We quickly ran down the stairs until we came to a door. My mom opened it cautiously and we found ourselves in the library. Behind a bookshelf. I would recognize the cherry colored wood anywhere. My mom pushed it and it moved forward. We all scampered out of the cramped space we were in and my mom didn't even let us take a break from all the running.

She ran out of the library and we followed her since she was the only one who knew what was going on. We made it to the front door and she rushed out. She pulled out the garage controller from the pocket of her coat and pressed the button. The garage door lifted and my mom ran to the closest car in the garage, which happened to be her black hybrid.

"Shotgun." Angel yelled and opened the door.

My mom glared at him and held a finger to her mouth. Wow, my mom never glares at people. We all got in the car and my mom drove. She kept on driving until she was running out of gas so she stopped at a gasoline station. When she got out of the car to fill the tank I noticed my mom pull out her phone and call someone. They talked for like a minute before she hung up.

When my mom finished and got behind the wheel again and started driving, Emily broke the silence we maintained for at least 50 minutes.

"Who were you talking to ?"

"Your father, Emily. I told him that we were attacked and I had to get you all to safety."

"Mom, what exactly was that screech?"

"It was a," my mom lowered her voice as she kept driving, "a fury."

"What's a fury?" Angel asked, speaking for the first time.

"Don't repeat that name. Names shouldn't be said carelessly. They have power."

"You didn't answer my question."

"They are also known as kindly ones. And it was a monster from the underworld."

" , I know this is an inappropriate question but, are you high?" Angel snickered.

"Sadly, no."

"Mom, you know there is no such thing as monsters. It's only exists in stories." I state firmly.

My mom sighs tiredly. "You'll believe me when you get there."

"Get where?"

"A special camp. For people like you. Don't you ever wonder why you all have ADHD and dyslexia?"

"You mean a camp for people with ADHD and dyslexia? That's stupid."

"It's not stupid Angel. It's a place you will be able to call home and no monsters can get in. You will be safe there."

" , stop the car." My mom and brother ignored Emily and kept argueing about this camp.

" , stop the car!" Then I realized my mom wasn't watching the road, she was looking at Angel and in the middle of the road was what looked to be a very buff man. When my mom looked at the road she stopped but she still ran over the guy.

"Holy shit."

"Angel, language."

"Oh my god! We just ran over a person!" Me and Emily were freaking out and Angel looked like he was going to through up. My mom was the only one not worried. I mean, technically she was the one that ran over the guy since she's driving. How can she not be freaked out?! He might be dead. And if he's dead we're all going to jail! Crap. I might go to jail.

"I'm going to check to see if he's okay." I was about to open the door when it suddenly locked.

"You are not going out there. He is fine. And even if he did die, all that would be left is ashes." With that my mom started driving again. As me and Emily looked out the back window we saw the man get up and turn to us. And then I realized he wasn't human. Because no human can run after they were ran over by a car. And no human had horns and a furry face. It looked like a monster. A monster that was running after us very fast.

If this guy is a human, he must have been a test subject.

I faced forward, suddenly realizing that what my mom said was true. There are things such as monsters.

"So where is this camp?"


End file.
